Blame it on the Rain
by madaboutasoiaf
Summary: Arya and Gendry get caught in a rainstorm (only mildly smutty)


Arya made it inside before Gendry. A fire was lit in the room but still she shivered. Gendry made a lot of noise behind her and she turned around to look at him.

"Where are the others?"

He tossed the weapons he was carrying aside. "They said they needed to see somebody about horses."

Arya shivered again. "You're dripping all over the floor."

He gave her a look. "So are you. I wasn't the only one who got rained on."

She saw him shiver too. "Take off your wet clothes" she suggested.

Gendry went red. That seemed to happen a lot these days. "No" he said abruptly.

"Why not?" she retorted. She took off her boots and began to undo the laces on her breeches. "You won't get warm if you stay in them." She dropped the breeches and when she looked up Gendry was staring at her. He looked away quickly and if anything he became redder.

"You shouldn't do that with me here" he said.

Arya huffed. "I've seen you naked before stupid."

Gendry's voice sounded strained when he answered. "We were younger then."

She walked over to him and began to pull at his cloak. "You are so stubborn. It isn't as though you want me."

Gendry stiffened but he let her remove the cloak. He pulled away from her when she began to try to take off his jerkin.

"It isn't proper" he said stubbornly. "If they see us like this it will cause trouble."

Arya bit her lip. "Do you want me to leave?" She began to walk to the door and Gendry grabbed her arm as she knew he would.

"You can't go out there like that" he said angrily. "I'll go."

"You're being stupid" she protested. She gave him a shove and he caught her wrists. His eyes looked darker and he leaned in close to her. "You said no" she whispered, remembering the last time he had looked at her like that.

Gendry frowned. "That didn't mean I didn't want to say yes."

He let go of her wrists and she undid his jerkin. He stood very still as she peeled it off and began to work at his tunic. His skin was cold underneath when she ran her fingers over his chest. He caught her hand and brought her fingers up to his lips. She began to pull her own wet clothes off and Gendry's fingers shook. He closed his eyes. When Arya stood before him in only her smallclothes she gave him a poke.

"Look at me" she said shyly. He had told her she was pretty more than once but this was different.

When his eyes opened he went red again. He took a step backwards and almost tripped over. "It shouldn't be me."

Arya followed him. "It shouldn't be anybody else."

He glanced at the door before looking at her again. Arya felt herself flush and began to cross her arms over her breasts. "Am I not enough?"

Gendry stopped her from covering herself. "You're perfect" he breathed. He put an arm around her and pulled her to him and Arya tilted her head back and stood on her toes to let him kiss her. Kissing wasn't new but Gendry had pulled away from her back then. That was a long time ago.

The way he held her now and the _way_ he kissed her was different. She buried her hands in his shaggy black hair and her heart beat quicker in her chest.

His hands slowly slid up and over her ribs until he gently cupped her breasts. His lips left hers and he made a strangled sound in his throat Arya hadn't heard before. She put her hand to the side of his face, a little moan escaping her lips unbidden when he squeezed her. Gendry's breathing was shallow and he licked his lips.

"Have you done this before?" she asked.

He shook his head but as he moved in to kiss her again they both heard a sound. Gendry leapt back from her as though he had been burnt. She saw him lunge, rummaging through bags. Nobody came to the door and Arya sighed, padding over to him. He stood up and thrust a dry tunic and breeches at her and Arya felt disappointed.

"I'll wait" he said softly.

She paused a moment. "You'll wait for me?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

He nodded and touched the clothes in her arms. "Get dressed Arya."

She did as he said and no sooner had she finished when the others joined them. Gendry looked flustered and Arya walked over and sat next to him.

"At least we're warmer now."

Gendry went red again and Arya just smiled.


End file.
